


Words

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: A Bit of Breath Play, After Party, Bottom Lee Taemin, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fingering, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Kissing, M/M, MAMA 2017 TaeKai, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Moment of truth, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Public Scene, Riding, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Sneaky Sex, Submission, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, facial kink, fuck buddies, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: Jongin never thought that he'd be smitten over Taemin that's bound by white leather harness and white straps as he performed 'Door' to the point that it was caught on cam.Taemin, on the other hand, were all happy (and painfully hard) as he watched Kai ascends as the god of darkness at the stage complete with bare chest and abs, accented with body chains that made him crave for his touch - all during the unforgettable MAMA 2017.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 34





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Super big thanks to @ka1tae for allowing use her TaeKai art as my inspiration for this fic 😉
> 
> Some scenes are work of fiction and some scenes have truly happened in real life. Which is fiction and which is real, only TaeKai knows 😊

"Ya ya Kim Jongin, you're drooling! Come on man!" Baekhyun said after the camera captured their reactions for the performance onstage, but Kai is still all eyes on the performer.

"Shut up hyung! I'm watching here!" Jongin hissed, his eyes not leaving the stage.

"You're watching very intently to him, you didn't even say hi to the camera! And just so you know, everything was filmed - you biting your fingers and you drooling over him while he was performing. Do you like Taemin that much?"

Taemin? Yes, Taemin. The performer onstage is SHINee's Lee Taemin, Kai's senior and Jongin's best friend. Sometimes and lately, Jongin's fuck buddy. 

Taemin performed the Korean version of his Japanese song 'Door' he released on his birthday in Japan and now, he graced the stage as he performed it in Hong Kong, the venue of Mnet Asian Music Awards 2017.

_"He really looks amazing tied up.."_

"Woah woah woah there. I know you're getting hot but you have to control yourself because lots of cameras are filming you."

"I know. Ah, why would he have to perform that for the opening of the show.. now I'm getting impatient.."

Just like what he did on his solo concerts in Japan and Korea, Taemin performed 'Door' with white leather harness and white straps pulling him over to different parts of the stage. As a perfect example of being captive, Taemin used his fluid movements to dramatically emphasize the concept he himself have thought over.

Kai was relieved to see that Taemin's harness is slowly being taken off his half naked body - especially when his perfectly defined abs, thick muscular arms and the right amount of man boobs unfold towards the end of the song.

But he didn't know that Taemin would still have another performance. After performing 'Door', Taemin came back to the stage for a collaboration with former Wonder Girls member Sunmi and performed a bit of' _Gashina'_ , the well known finger guns shooting while doing body wave. Taemin wore a black long sleeve top with an irregular low neckline, a neckline that's deeper than the usual where Taemin's chest could be seen, joined with a metal chain accent. It seriously suits his black hair - and Jongin knows that Taemin's black ensemble while doing finger guns and shooting, caressing his chest with those hands as he swayed his hips, making body waves and rolls really would take him over the edge and leave him breathless.

Taemin performed his title track ' _Move_ ' in front of all the fans from different fandoms, also in front of the different artists and award presenters inside the venue. His moves, though it may not be as sharp and hard as his other dance performances, got the audiences' mouths slightly gape; all in awe as he swayed his hips, as he leaned down showing his chest and as he made smooth body waves - nailing a choreography by THE Koharu Sugawara herself and breaking the gender stereotype with sensual and subtle yet hypnotic movements.

Kai's expressions while watching Taemin were filmed twice but good thing, he was able to get a hold of himself to give two thumbs up with Baekhyun and smile for it before he watched Taemin again as he finished his performance with his famous moves, again, with Sunmi's special appearance.

\---

It's a good thing that EXO's performance are still far (a total of 18 songs from 5 acts with announcement of category winners in between) so Jongin went to the backstage waiting rooms just in time after Taemin's performance, and he was able to meet him before he was able to close the door to his waiting room.

"Oh. Jonginnie, what's up?" His tease of a best friend said with a smile, looking too innocent anyone that would see his face might really believe that he's an angel.

" _'What's up?_ ' You know what's _'up'_? I think it's better to make you feel what's _'up'_.."

"I see. Did my performances woke my friend _'up'_?" Taemin patted his face with facial tissues as he looked over Jongin's crotch. Taemin smiled again as he traced his finger over Jongin's jeans, making him pant.

"Uhm.. Y-yeah. You did."

"But what could we do.. you have to go back to the audience since it's too crowded here.. my performance is over so my stylists would be taking my things soon.." Taemin teased more by standing up and giving Jongin's lips soft kisses and kitten licks before he turned away to take his phone from his bag.

"I.. I think we.. could do it quickly." Jongin's eyes were so dark and his voice tone got lower as he grab Taemin's waist and plant kisses on his neck, but Taemin pulled away. 

"Nope. I won't let you because we don't do quickies, and I won't touch you now. I don't want you to have a massive tent while you're performing. Calm down and go back to your hyungs. I'll just have to make sure that my things are intact so I won't lose anything."

"Taem.. please?" Jongin is trying his best not to jump on Taemin most especially he's only saying no because they would take a lot of time, and it'd be obvious that Jongin is not at the audience especially if EXO gets filmed for their reactions towards the performers. But Jongin is getting really hard that the only thing he could think of is..

"Don't touch yourself.. that's for your baby later. Okay? Okay! Fighting!" Taemin just left Jongin at his own waiting room and went to the artist seats, while Jongin gave up and went to EXO's waiting room to wipe his sweat off his face and have his makeup touched up.

\---

Dancing on the stage while unleashing his natural sinister yet seductive side, Jongin became Kai as he performed _'The Eve', 'Kokobop'_ and _'Power'_ with his fellow EXO members. On the audience, Taemin got hyper especially he was with his original babysitter, _Super Junior_ 's Kim Heechul who have been very close to him since his earlier days. The rest of the members of Super Junior enjoyed and jumped to EXO's song _'Power'_ , most especially at Kai's topnotch ballerino spins earlier. Kai could recall how Taemin waved at him wildly, as Heechul hyped him up so much towards the camera and also towards the stage. Because of Taemin's cuteness, Kai became Jongin at the end of their group's performance and smiled at Taemin and his cute fanboy antics.

But it's not the end of the act. Kai emerged like he's the god of darkness. He was seriously different from what he looked like earlier - his silver hair was styled up, his makeup darker than his red carpet look and his performance outfit stylish and sexy especially with his midnight black coat that bares his chest, bolder than the neckline of the black silk suit Taemin wears. For his solo performance for _'I See You'_ and _'Kinetic_ ', Kai unbuttoned his coat, revealing his bare chest and abs but also gave away a bonus - he was wearing a body chain underneath the coat that shines as he moved. He smirked as he totally let his stage persona Kai take over him while he strut towards the center of the stage barefooted.

Kai internally thanked Heechul and Eunhyuk for wearing red and beige coats which made him find Taemin easily. With that, all his glances and sexy smirks were directed to his best friend and baby, thinking that he got all the things he'll need to make Taemin beg later on.

The announcement for the big awards are still on and EXO is back at the artist seats after their performance. As soon as Jongin saw Taemin, he immediately grabbed his best friend's arm and made him sit beside him, being sandwiched by Baekhyun and Chanyeol on Taemin's side, then Chen, D.O, Xiumin, Sehun and Suho on Jongin's side.

"Woah. I never thought that you'd have an explosive outfit for the performance. You look good." Taemin teases with a silly grin.

"Of course. I have to dress well to match the event. Besides, I also want to match with you. Look at the neckline of your coat. I could see your chest from here. Are you proud to flaunt your chest to the public? I thought I was the only one who could see and enjoy that beautiful view.." Jongin started to tease back by peeking over Taemin's chest down to his abs, while his best friend just put his 6v6 face.

"It's okay, you also flaunt your chest and your abs. We're just even. Both of us have flaunted half our bodies."

"And I think both of us have the same thing in mind. You know, I can't wait to touch you.." Jongin's hand went by Taemin's shoulder down to his arm. Taemin smirked as his hand travelled by Jongin's thigh, making him surprised with the sudden advancement.

"Uh, I think I have to go to the rest room. Excuse me." Taemin excused himself and of course, Jongin followed him with a smirk.

"Fuck! Jongin!" Taemin screamed that made Jongin cover his mouth while he pumped Taemin's shaft inside the cubicle. Their waiting room is locked now especially all their things were already sent back to their respective hotel rooms, so they don't have any choice but to do it at the restroom while it is empty.

"You're so hard. What happened? Did I make you hard with my dance?" Jongin teased his baby as he touched the slit.

"Uhhh.. please.."

"I need an answer, baby."

"Yeah your dance.. made me hard. Please make it fast so we could go back to the audience. They might be looking for us.."

"Sure. Ah, I think we have to go back now. Let's go!"

"Jongin, I'm not finish yet!"

"Who told you I'll let you finish? Even I am hard now, so let's share the agony of waiting until we'll be alone together. We have to go, baby."

"Oh my gosh no!!" Taemin whined as Jongin dragged him out of the restroom and headed back to the audience with a smirk.

\---

"Aish really Jongin. Oh fuck I forgot to zip my pants."

"Let me help you." But Jongin just smiled as he zipped Taemin's pants down instead of zipping it up, which made Taemin chuckle.

"Oh gosh, you're so desperate."

"I'm seriously impatient, I'm just keeping my cool since there are cameras around but if only it's allowed, I might've ran to the stage and fucked you even before you started your 'Door' performance."

"Oh? Me too. I want to sink onto your cock when you flaunted your chest and abs. It's so yummy, I know everyone is drooling. Even I drooled."

"But you're lucky because you have the privilege to see it even if I don't perform."

"I'm the lucky one indeed." Taemin winked at Jongin as he looked onto his eyes.

Both of them are painfully hard so they tried their best to calm down, but they know their hard ons won't subside just by relaxing so they just distracted each other with random things.

"Some hair strands are on your forehead. Let me fix that for you." Taemin suddenly got his hand by Jongin's forehead to fix the strands of hair sticking by his forehead. Jongin was surprised with the sudden gesture and when he looked at Taemin, he was looking at him endearly.

_"Why is he looking at me like I'm the love of his life?"_

"Ah, Super Junior hyungs' performance are great!!" Taemin just smiled as he looked towards Super Junior that's performing 'Black Suit' that's the final performance for the night. Jongin just shook the strange feeling off and reverted his attention back to the stage before they announce the grand awards for the year's Mnet Asian Music Festival.

\---

Jongin still have to meet his members after the awards ceremony for a post-awards interview and he would have to go back to the hotel with his members so after getting a hoodie and a loose pants, he slowly and carefully went to Taemin's room to finally spend time together.

Taemin was watching the official video of his performance from MNET and he was surprised to see all of Jongin's reactions: when he was all eyes on Taemin as he bit, licked and sucked his lip - not caring whether the camera is filming him or not during _'Door_ , when he was dead serious when he danced a bit of _'Gashina'_ and when he gave a two thumbs up to the camera only to watch him at the stage intently during _'Move'_. Taemin saw the same hungry, horny and aroused look of Jongin's face even if he was watching at the audience, so Taemin patted his own shoulder for a job well done to please Jongin even when they aren't at the bed yet.

The room doorbell rang and finally, fucking finally, Jongin came. Jongin came inside with a rush and as soon as Taemin locked the door behind them, Jongin pushed him to the wall and kissed him with passion and fervor.

"I see.. you haven't changed clothes yet. That's nice." Jongin whispered as they pulled away.

"Yeah because I want you to undress me."

"Such a very naughty baby. We're safe now, no prying eyes would ever see us so I'm gonna do all the things I've wanted to do to you. Do you like that?"

"Yeah.. I like that." This time, Taemin kissed back as he caressed Jongin's face. Taemin's touches gave electricity to Jongin and he's getting really impatient. Good thing, Taemin's hand slowly went over Jongin's crotch, feeling the hardening member that's ready to rip the fabric off Jongin's pants.

"I see.. now I know what's _'up'_. I think it's time for me to meet my friend again especially now that he's _'up'_."

"Yes.." Taemin moved his face closer to Jongin's crotch and just when Jongin thought that Taemin would tug his pants down using his teeth, he felt Jongin's clothed cock against his cheeks.

"I think I shouldn't play around. I want to feel you against my cheeks.." just like what Jongin expected, Taemin pulled his pants down enough to let his cock free. Taemin smirked because Jongin wasn't wearing any underwear and is very ready for tonight.

"Long time no see, my friend. Woah, it's only been a few weeks but I can see that you've grown bigger. You look yummier than before.." Taemin helped himself and licked the head, tasting the precum oozing from the slit.

"Taem.."

"Fuck my mouth and release your seed onto my face. Please give me a facial. I have dry skin, I haven't had facials for a while." Taemin got his tongue out as he opened his mouth wide, ready to take Jongin's big cock inside. Jongin obliged and slowly stuffed Taemin's face with his dick. Taemin took everything like a good boy, his plump and red lips sucking his shaft like it's been so long since he last did it. Jongin can't stay put anymore so he got a fistful of Taemin's hair and fucked his face like how he wants it and how he loves it.

Taemin loves it when he's pushed to the edge; he practiced taking all of Jongin inside his mouth so he would be used to it and not gag with it. Of course, giving him enough tightness as he swallows around it. Taemin loves it when he's taken like a doll that Jongin owns, use and abuse, and he really likes it when Jongin gives him all the orgasm and cum he deserves.

Jongin watched as Taemin's swollen lips sucked his cock and it made him feel so good, especially when Taemin close his eyes to feel the shaft inside his mouth, then open his eyes only to look straight onto Jongin's soul while pleading for more.

"Fuck!!" Jongin immediately pulled out of Taemin's mouth and pumped his dick by Taemin's face, his thick cum painting his baby's skin that is already art in itself.

Jongin was about to get a towel to wipe off the cum on Taemin's face but Taemin spread it onto his skin like it's a facial cream, making Jongin's eyes widen.

"You.. you really spread it onto your face like it's a bb cream or serum?"

"Why? You gave me a facial so of course I would spread it onto my skin. I can't let those precious cum be wasted when it could benefit my skin more." Taemin winked as he laughed at Jongin who's dumbfounded.

"I haven't adjusted to your kinks, you know. Please understand, thank you so much."

"It's fine. We all have our own kinks anyway. And speaking about kinks.. shall we proceed with yours?"

"Of course. Baby won a grand award so daddy granted your wish for me to give you a facial. But daddy also won grand prices, I think you should also give daddy the rewards he deserve. What do you think?"

"I'd be happy to fulfill daddy's wishes. Tell baby what you want and baby will give it to daddy, whatever it is."

"Daddy still have lots of load so how about daddy stuff your ass with cum and keep it inside with a butt plug. Is that okay?"

"Yes!! I'd love to be filled with all your seed!"

"Good boy. Another one, daddy wants you to cum as much as I do. You're free to cum so don't hold back."

"Thank you so much, daddy."

"And since daddy won two major awards, daddy wants to do lots of things, though it'd all be rolled in one request. My request is.. a sex tape but it won't be an ordinary sex tape. Of course we'll film some of it tonight then tomorrow, you'll have a vibrator inside your ass while I'm pumping your cock at our seat, then we'll also get filmed when we fuck during flight. You know, we'll film all our sneaky sex adventures and we'll watch it when we arrive at my place."

"That's so kinky.. but I love it."

\---

Taemin took all of Jongin's clothes off as Jongin set up his phone camera at the table by the end of the bed and Taemin's phone by the night stand. Jongin moaned on all the skin to skin contact he go from Taemin, most especially when Taemin teased him by 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against Jongin's half hard dick. Jongin checked the phone cameras and it's all at the perfect angles so he immediately laid onto the bed, his dick twitching as he feels the absence of his clothing.

"Strip for me, baby."

"Of course, for daddy."

"Strip, but keep your top on." Taemin didn't answer anymore as he pulled his pants down, freeing his own hard erection from the black pants he used when he performed at the stage earlier. Jongin smirked when he saw that Taemin wasn't wearing an underwear like him.

"Such a naughty baby. No underwear. Raw and beautiful."

"Just like daddy: raw, beautiful, irresistable and dangerously addicting."

"Come here and let daddy touch prepare you.." Jongin patted his thighs and Taemin straddled it in no time. Jongin touched Taemin's cock like it's his most valuable possession.

"This is mine, right?"

"Yes daddy, all yours."

"Look at you, stirring with just a few touches. You're getting hard, why? Is it because of daddy's cock too?"

"Yes. And daddy's touches."

"Daddy would be happy if you'd let me have a taste. It's been a while since I was able to eat your sausage, the best sausage in the world. You'll give whatever daddy wants, right? Can I have your sausage?"

"Of course."

"Come here." Jongin motioned for Taemin to kneel by his shoulders and Jongin took Taemin's shaft inside his mouth. Jongin lets Taemin's shaft slide by his tongue until all of it is covered with saliva. Taemin panted because it's very rare for Jongin to really take time for foreplay, especially when he was seriously aroused and horny during the awards ceremony earlier.

Jongin got the bottle of lube under his pillow and opened it as he motioned Taemin to sit by his hips and spread his legs wide.

"It's been quite a while and even if you love pain, I don't want to hurt or make you bleed so let me prepare you, baby.."

"Yes please! And I want a lot! I love it when you fuck me with your fingers, daddy."

"If that's what my baby wants then daddy will give you that, especially when you've been such a very good boy. Spread your legs wider for me, and lean back against my legs. Show me your hole, baby." Taemin immediately followed what Jongin said and showed his asshole as he leaned against his daddy's folded legs. Taemin used his hands to spread his ass cheeks to show Jongin what's waiting for him 

"You're so beautiful, baby.. now daddy will have to stretch you, okay? Be a good boy, endure for a bit."

"Aaah!!" Taemin yelped in pain as Jongin's lubed index finger went inside his hole. He internally facepalmed himself for not getting fully ready for this, but he is also very thankful because Jongin seems to enjoy teasing him.

Jongin pulled Taemin's hips closer to his face, and took the head of Taemin's dick back to his lips as he give kitten licks and kisses onto it while Jongin continued to move his finger in and out of Taemin. Soon enough, he added one digit, and another until Jongin let Taemin bounce onto his fingers, careful not to brush his prostate so he wouldn't cum.

"Daddy, deeper please.. your fingers.. it's so good. "

"No baby. My fingers could only reach this shallow. If you want your prostate to get brushed and cum, you'll have to sit onto my cock and fuck yourself onto it. That's the only deal I'll give you for tonight."

"Okay.." Taemin squatted and moved back before he held onto Jongin's cock and guided the head onto his rim and slowly pushed it inside. Taemin stayed silent even if it stretched him wider, and tried to maintain his composure as he sank lower until all of Jongin's shaft is inside him. Taemin released the breath that he was holding, only for it to sound like a moan.

"Baby likes sitting down on daddy's cock?"

"I love it so much!"

"How much do you love it inside you?"

"My life depends on your cock, daddy. Without it, I'll be incomplete that's why I want you inside me always, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

"Baby, as much as I want to feel your walls, daddy would need to move. But this time, can you show daddy how you move? Show daddy how much you love his cock inside." Taemin smiled at him and started to grind against Jongin's crotch but Jongin was surprised when Taemin's face became beet red, trying hard not to show his face by looking down.

"Are you feeling shy?"

"Y-yes daddy."

"Don't be shy. It's okay, it's only daddy. Come on, show me how much you love my cock inside. Make daddy feel good.." Taemin spread his legs wider and slowly squatted up, letting Jongin's shaft come out of his hole until he sank down again. He repeated his acts until he started to speed up. Taemin ended up bouncing onto Jongin's shaft complete with a pleasured face and eyes wide shut. He loves it so much he started to touch himself, only to be replaced by Jongin's own hand to pump him.

"Taem.. I'm close.."

"Aouh fuck Jongin just a bit more.."

"I have to flip us up so my cum would stay inside your ass, okay?" Taemin nodded and Jongin got the silicone buttplug before he rolled over Taemin until he was settled at the top. Jongin hooked Taemin's legs onto his shoulder and fucked him hard until both of them came. Jongin collapsed on top of Taemin and they panted heavily until they regained their composure. Jongin carefully pulled out of Taemin's ass and immediately inserted the silicone buttplug

"That was.. fucking hot." Jongin uttered as he panted, coming down from his high.

"Nah. It's just because we have been busy so it's been a while since the last."

"Maybe.. or maybe not. Ah, now I suddenly felt my body sore. I forgot that we've been out since morning by doing rehearsals and performing at the stage.."

"You must be tired. I'll just go to the balcony and have a smoke." Taemin sat down by the bed and got his cigarettes and lighter by the nightstand.

"Okay."  
  


When Taemin came back, Jongin was already knocked out at the bed. Taemin just chuckled as he realized that his best friend's energy really got drained to the point that he just passed out after one round of sex.

"Tsk. You're getting old and you're getting weak. That's the downside of having hookups with people who are all game for you. If only you'd just choose me and stay with me, be it on bed or not, then you won't have to go around to ask someone to take your dick. But of course, we can't because I'm your best friend. If only this wouldn't complicate things then I could've just told you my feelings. I love you. I love you for a while now, even before you had a girlfriend and even before you broke up. Even if you don't talk anymore, I'm still here, I'm still at the side silently loving you. But okay, fine. Let's just cross the line of fucking and not ever try to cross that line of loving." Taemin lighted another cigarette and stayed by the balcony, a distance far enough for Jongin not to hear his heart breaking.

For the several times they've spent in bed, Taemin have known a number of kinks Jongin have. He remembered Jongin waking him up by pounding his ass and the sensation was great so he was also used to getting wake up sex from Jongin whenever they spend the night together.

But Taemin woke up earlier than him; he isn't even sure if he was able to sleep or he just closed his eyes; so he lighted another cigarette as he looked at the sky. It was only 4am in Hong Kong and the sunrise won't take place after more than an hour.

"Sex tape during flight.. okay, I'll agree but that would be the last. That would be a nice remembrance but I think it's too risky since we both lose our phones easily. I don't think this would work.." Taemin brewed some coffee at his room's coffee machine and drank as he watched Jongin sleeping like a baby.

"Maybe we should stop here and just forget about it. Whatever happens here, stays here. It would hurt but I'm sure you won't be able to notice it. We'd still be friends, but I'm sorry, I really have to kill my feelings first before I could go with you again."

"Taem? What time is it?"

"It's still early. Go back to sleep."

"Hours have already passed, right?"

"Yes."

"Were you able to sleep?"

"Ah no. I'm just about to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and I wasn't able to wait for you."

"It's okay, I know you're tired. We're both tired so it's a given. It's still early so go back to sleep. Sleep more."

"Are you okay?" For some reasons, Jongin have felt something different. He felt the change in Taemin's voice and words.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why? Do I look sick?"

"Ah no. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"Um. I'm okay. Just a bit.. worried about trivial things. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing more than just being worried because of those things."

"I see. Uhm.. would it be okay if I ask for another round?"

"I'm sleepy. I might not be able to move as hard as earlier."

"Oh. I should've not said it. Sorry"

"Jongin.. sorry about this but I'm just really curious. You have other partners in bed, right?"

"Why?"

"I have to lie low.. I'd be busy and I won't be able to cater to your needs. I'm afraid you'd have to just go with your other partners."

"To be honest.. I don't have any other partner. It's only you."

"Really?? Why?? I thought you and-"

"No, I'm not dating anyone and I'm also not having sex with anyone else aside from you. I've kind of made myself exclusive to you."

"You don't have to do that though. It'd just get more confusing."

"Confusing?"

"Yeah. Confusing. Anyway that's what I mean.. if you need someone to fuck, you'd need to find someone this time. I won't be able to go to you since I'll be busy."

"Aw. Is that so? I wanted you to be my only playmate since I found out that you're also open to fuck a man like me. And I'm very comfortable with you. You're my best friend, you understand my needs, you also accept my kinks. I don't think I'd find someone that could do that aside from you. And of course, I'll miss you if you won't really be with me anymore. I even miss you after being with each other the whole day. Fuck, I don't know how it became like this but I've fallen for you."

"Huh? What?"

"I've fallen in love with you. Yeah, I thought it was just fucking. I thought it was just harmless mutual agreement to explore both of our sexual desires but I realized that I was making love to you. I always make sure that you won't get hurt, that you'd crave for it more than just a need or want, but because you are burning the same passion for love. I don't want you to go.. I don't want you to let me go even if you only see me as your friend or as your fuck buddy. If I have to, I'd settle and accept that fact, as long as you won't go away. I don't think I'd be able to trust anyone else as much as I trust you and as much as I love you, Taemin. How about you, do you love me?"

"Bastard."

"What?"

"I said bastard. Keeping up that high and mighty image of Kai, looking all cool and glamorous as Kim Jongin in front of so many people, yet you're just a bastard, a bastard that have fallen in love with your fuck buddy. Should've taken the bro code seriously, should've been more careful, should've been more concerned, should've seen the signs that it wasn't just harmless fucking. The harmless fucking turned into making love, without the two people involved knowing about it. Bastard, you should've kept all your feelings and desires to yourself because you made me fall harder. I know this may cost more than 10 years of friendship but here we are now, at the verge of breaking it. Bastard, you should've let me leave. You should've just let me go so this feelings would go away too. I'll just need some time to kill those feelings and I'll be back as your best friend again but you're a bastard because even before I go, you've already convinced me to stay. You're such a fucking bastard, but here I am, completely vulnerable for you. I've never thought that this day would come, that I'd have to talk to you about my heart but because we are both bastards, I guess it's inevitable. This heart, as dead as it should be, have started beating for you even before you had a girlfriend, even after you broke up and even if you decided to just get a fuck buddy in my persona instead. I thought I would feel disheartened by allowing you to break me but the more I spend time with you, the more I was able to justify the reasons why I love you. I know you are different from anyone else, we trust each other, we believe in each other, we keep each other's secrets and we fuck. It's like a pact that can't be broken but I have broken that even before we started. I'm sorry if I took this opportunity to use you for my own desires, for using you to quench my thirsts and to also feel all the things I've wanted to feel from a lover. I know we were just playing around but you just revealed that it wasn't playing around anymore. That it's also real for you and all these time, we didn't know that we love each other even if we are making each other feel it. We're not just bastards, but two complete idiots."

"Idiots in love, I guess. I love you, Taemin. Are you still gonna go away?"

"If you're only saying that to make me stay so we could continue then fuck you."

"I'm serious. I really love you."

"How can you prove it? Aside from sex.." Jongin took Taemin's face between his hands and leaned over to kiss Taemin's plump lips. It wasn't agressive nor hungry. It wasn't also lustful nor playful but it was a kiss of longing and vulnerability, of fear of being hurt but also with the courage to fight for what he feels. His kisses were as deep as his love, completely exposing himself and his heart and entrusting them to Taemin, hoping that he wouldn't break it unlike other people did.

"Taemin, I really love you. I'm sorry if we have to go through this. I'm sorry if we had to disregard the unspoken truth by not acknowledging what we've truly felt."

"I love you and thank you. Maybe it's the words that were needed. We have already made each other feel our love with actions, we just need to confirm it with words. I understand it now, love should always be accompanied by words and actions because words without actions are empty, while actions without words are confusing."

"Taemin, I want us to be together. Would you want to be with me too?"

"Can I answer that when we arrive in Korea? I'm getting sleepy now and I also want to think about it more."

"Okay. But can I sleep beside you while hugging you? Please?"

"Okay. Let's sleep. I'm really sleepy now, we also have to wake up early because the check out procedures are at 10am."

"Yeah. I also have to go back to my room. Anyway, let's sleep."

Like what Taemin expected, Jongin got a morning wood but he wasn't awakened by their usual wake up sex so he was the one who initiated it. Jongin was still sleeping and Taemin spooned him and pumped his cock, making Jongin moan.

"Taem.. I love you.."

"I love you too, Jongin."

"I'm still sleepy.."

"Can I ride you instead?"

"Okay.." Jongin laid down as Taemin took the butt plug out and sank back to Jongin's cock. Good thing he still have the butt plug and the cum inside, which made it easier for him to move and bounce onto Jongin's cock even without much lube.

"Oh shit.. you're so big!!"

"I love you so much. I'm only yours.."

"Yes, you're mine, baby."

"Does that mean.."

"Nope. Not yet. I told you I'll tell you my answer when we arrive in Seoul."

"Can I help you? It's because I'm close yet you stopped." Taemin just blushed and Jongin arched his back and fucked Taemin into oblivion. The sex they've shared earlier may also be out of love but the sex they're having is better than everything, especially they already know what they feel about each other. As much as their previous sex were hot and passionate, sex after confession of feelings feels sweeter and more sincere.

"See you at the airport, baby. I'll get the vibrator and the camera ready." Jongin winked as Taemin just blushed as he nodded, also ready to say yes to Jongin when they reach Korea.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. what did I just do.. o.o  
> I tried my best ^_^ it's my first TaeKai slight angst-smut and I really miss MAMA 2017 so there you go.
> 
> Lots of thanks to @Ka1tae for allowing me to make a fic out of her artworks. She's on tumblr but she posts more of her works on twitter so go follow her for quality taekai fanarts ♡


End file.
